smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Mario Odyssey: Far From Home Teaser
These 2 Trailers were released after the super bowl Trailers Super Bowl LIII Teaser: This appears before the world’s best YouTube originals Sony Columbia Imagine entertainment Point Grey logo Village Roadshow Pictures He holds up a remote control and begins fast-forwarding through the game Camera pulls back to show Mario and Luigi in silhouette in a row of theater seats, Mystery Science Theater 3000-style. Luigi: Uh, Bro, what are you doing? Mario: Simple really I'm fast forwarding to the ad where we come in. Luigi: But you can't go out of order. Mario: Au contraire, my scaredy-cat pal. I got the remote. Luigi: But everyone's going to get confused. {He grabs a second, bigger remote} We got to go back to the beginning of the game. {He begins rewinding the game} Mario: We’re not in the beginning of the kickoff. {He pauses the game the twilight zone teaser and begins fast-forwarding again} Luigi: I swear, we were- the whole time. {rewinds; the game reverses on a shot of ducky getting his foot in buzz lightyear’s helmet} Mario: Yeah, but they don’t know that. Switches the game direction again, on spongebob’s cameo Luigi: Then why don't we tell them our story? Mario turns off the game Mario: Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we tell them our story? Luigi: Oh, I like the sound of that. Mario: A little universal tour. Take them outside the streets of Florida for a revealing and intimate look... at there’s more territory outside the franchise. Luigi: Because what they don't know is how we really were adventurers... right? Mario: Couldn't have said it better myself. Luigi: So, does this mean we're doing an origin story? Mario: Oh, no, Luigi, Not at all. We're going into the multiverse... in precisely 80 Days. A title for The SuperMarioLogan Movie 2: The Second Part appears and Mario walks in Mario: What’s with the logo and number 2? No No No I believe The LEGO Movie already did that Mario grabs the 2 from the logo Mario: All this has got to go Cappy: Mario, There can’t be a movie like that there’s already been one Mario: Good point, took a long time to get a release date Mario grabs the rest of the logo Cappy: The story would be more of a crossover Mario: Excuse me? Cappy: What does Pooh’s adventures have that you don’t? Mario: Cappy, My muse it’s genius Mario tears down the whole logo and makes it better S for Stocking Anarchy U for Hanazuki smile P for Panty Anarchy E For Elektra R for Star vs the forces of evil M for Mario A for Hilda R for Robin I for The Incredibles O for Earth O for Harvey Girls D for Deadman Y for Captain Marvel S for Superman S for Bizarro E with only the 3 lines Y: Brainiac shaped F For The Flash with the thunderbolts A for Aquaman R for Rick and Morty F for Fairly Oddparents R for Animal Farm O For Wander Over Yonder M for Hanazuki frown with a spray painted curve H for Hellboy O For XJ9 M for Witchblade upside down E for Electro I for Spider-Man N for Bumblebee T for Miss Kobayashi’s Dragon Maid O for De Blob T for El Diablo H for Happy! E for Enchantress P for Reptil L for Luigi U for Storm upside down M for Venom B for Friday The 13th E for Batman R for Rio V for Nightwing E for SMG4 R for Chowder S for Gravity Falls E for Glove And Boots Mario: There! Now this title’s a knockout! There’s more to this universe than you think. Mario: OW! Not literally. Score by Alan Menken Song covers and Lyrics written for the screen by Matthew Ess May 31 Villains Trailer: Presented in a Widescreen VHS format YouTube originals Sony Columbia Imagine entertainment Point Grey logo Village Roadshow Pictures 30 Forbidden Locations 80 of the most wanted fugitives 19,980 Villains and two plumbers of those most wanted fugitives will stop at nothing to come face to face kill every one of them Music for “It’s Our World Now” plays and Seven flashes of Maleficent, Eclipsa, Aku, Zone-Tan, Queen Grimhilde, Hades and Pain And Panic Cuts to a beacon Marra: Inside this evil joint Rasputin: Every guest gets to the point The Skeleton King And Ratigan: This day will live in infamy Fast flashes to Scanty and Kneesocks, Marra, Brundlefly, Rasputin, Dr. Hämsterviel, Darla Dimple, Madam Mim And Junko Marra: The House Of Mouse is history! Cuts to the Marra laughing and eyes glowing Nigel: It's Our World Now Pain and Panic: Down and dirty All Villains: It's our world now Iago: What a party All villains: Join the purge with no regrets Commander Peepers and all Villains: Only greedy, dirty deeds are allowed Cruella: Get All The Puppies! Dr. Hämsterviel: Game over, Mario! Dark Star: Hit the road, Luigi! Lord Satan: End Of The Line, Chickies! All villains: It's our world now Cuts to a rift ripping reality in space and scenes of the Predator roaring, deadshot locking his sniper rifle, General Lord Satan makes an evil smile Don't bother comin' back It's our world now We transition to a box of Dark Star next to Satan on the right then we zoom out 4 more boxes with Claude Frollo, The Marra, Meteora And Dr. Hämsterviel And zoom out to see 6 more showing Scanty And Kneesocks, Brundlefly, Napoleon, Aku, Hades And Maleficent then electro lands right in front of the ratio expanding it into full screen, showing the title while all the villains laugh offscreen and the gremlins laugh last Super Mario Odyssey: Far From Home Into The Plumber-Verse Luigi: They’re not gonna make me drop the soap are they? Single Saturdays start March 9 The Odyssey begins May 31